The new jedi chapter 1
by carlo3000123
Summary: I will make references from the movies, I use actual planets from the saga as well but if you don't know what the planets or the places are just google it. This is my made up story, If you like it follow. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Draft star wars chapter 1

I will make references from the movies, I use actual planets from the saga as well but if you don't know what the planets or the places are just google it. This is my made up story, If you like it follow. Thanks!

I was taking a night jog around the park, it was quite and pretty dark. I took a break and walked over to the bench and sat down and then took a sip of my bottle of water. I looked up at the night sky looking at all the stars I could see, till one star was getting bright it kept getting brighter. It looked like it was getting closer to where I was, I stood up and started stepping back from the bench. I started hearing a faint falling noise, looked back up and the light was even bigger. I Ran from the bench and went to the public bathrooms and took cover behind the wall, then I hear a huge crash noise. I peak around the wall and I see this gigantic crater. I slowly walk towards the scene and I see a blue flashing light, I slid down the crater and I see a black pod that has a blue hand (human) print flashing. I wondered if there was an alien inside or I could have like some weird awesome super power and be the hero of earth. So I put my hand on the pod, then two needles pricked me and took my blood.

Bright light started to flash from where my hand is at, then the grounded started to shake I started to scream for help and then I got blinded by the light. All I could see is white and it felt like I was falling, the white disappeared and then black appeared stars started passing by me. It went black again and I slightly started to see trees, lakes and mountains in an instances I fell in the lake. I quickly swam up to the surface, and started swimming to shore. I crawled to land out of breathe, I lay down on my back looking up still coughing.

I was wondering where I was then it hit me, the pod was a teleportation machine. What place did I teleport to on earth? It was still dark but I got up I took my phone out and it had water in it "sigh* great it's broke" I said I drop my phone and then I saw a black rectangular box, I picked it up and it had a lock on it. I tried to break the lock with a rock but it didn't break, so I put it in my pocket and started wandering through the forest. I found some weird building that had markings I never seen, but I walk through the front door... all I see is alien's different shapes and sizes, male and female. No one was really surprised to see a human so I walk to a booth that was empty, I sat down and put the black case on the table.

I was soaking wet and trying to figure out what the hell is going on or maybe I'm dreaming than some red lady with tail heads sat in front of me with robes saying here young one I thanked her and went to a room and put on the robes and the belt I looked in the mirror laughed and said to myself I look like a Jedi. i walked out the room and sat at the booth with the tail head lady, she asked why was I soaked and what was in the black box I replied I was in a lake and I don't know what is inside. She grabs the box and closes her eyes and * click* the box opens I was in awe, I asked her how'd she do that. She replied the force I said wait the force as in the force force that surrounds you? She chuckled yes young one and what is your name. I didn't want to use my real name so I used my gamer name, my name is Caruso.

I asked what is hers she said I'm master Errai Bomisus, master? I questioned She said yes I'm a Jedi mas- you're a Jedi master I stood up and yelled she said yes yes now sit. I sat back down she opened the box all I saw was a bunch of metal and a blue crystal, I said to her is this parts for lightsaber she replied yes where did you get this? I told her I found it on the shore when I got out the lake. She told me to bring out my hands then she grabbed my hands and told me to close my eyes, she said don't think let the force guide you feel it and in brace. I started to feel a present over me, I heard clicking noises and she told me to open my eyes and it was built into a lightsaber, it was black and silver very unique. She gave it to me and said I will take you to the Jedi temple. But before she could tell me more someone ran into the lounge and said the empire is coming! Errai got up and I stood up as well I put my lightsaber on my belt and we rush to the front door it was morning out but the whole sky was filled with empire starships.

Errai told me we need to Leave I agreed with her, everyone started running to the exits I followed Errai we went down stairs to a secret path way she said this will lead us to her ship. But the door is locked and chained, she pulls out her lightsaber *Pssshhew* bright green color. She stabs the wall and starts making a big circle. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs I turn on my lightsaber blue light coming out, hearing the sound *Nnnnnnnnn* while the saber is motionless. Waiting for the enemy to come down the steps then two Stormtroopers walk down Errai is almost down with the door, the troopers started shooting at us. I block the first 3 shots the door falls back and Errai force pushes the troopers. I follow her down the tunnel, I can see the latter the leads up to the surface, Errai climbs up first then me.

It was like a war going on in the sky and on the ground, I could see the ship which is probably Errai's we rush to the ship and there's one droid standing outside by it, she yells 3r2r get the ship ready. We get to the ship errai goes inside the cockpit turns on shields. I sit down in the lounge room which was pretty nice. The ship takes off Errai tells 3r2r to turn on the camouflage, I look outside and were already in the sky we past the empire starships with ease. Errai told me were going into hyper drive I set the destination to the Jedi temple, I sat next to her in the cockpit and told her I'm ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Draft chapter 2

We arrive to the planet called Coruscant where the Jedi temple is at, a beeping sound comes from the center of the control panel, and a female appears in a hologram form she tells Errai to come straight to the council room when she gets to the Jedi temple and then the lady disappeared. Errai lays back on her chair and lets out a huge sigh. I ask out of curiosity what is wrong she replies something bad, we finally arrive at the temple. The place was ginormous, jaw dropping, it was filled with some many different Jedi's. I started following Errai down the hallway, a lot of people were looking at me which was weird but errai and I arrived at the elevator. We walked inside she pressed 4th floor Errai told me to not say anything unless they ask you questions, they are the most powerful Jedi's in the galaxy Errai said. We arrive at the top, Errai walks in and sits down in one the chairs in the circle.

I was shocked that she was one of the members, errai tells me to come in the middle of the circle. I look around seeing the Jedi masters, a couple of human's different types of aliens. One of the masters asked me how did I get the lightsaber, I told him the same thing I told errai I found it. Errai asked do you have a master, I replied no I don't. One of the masters said I can sense the force in this child, he would make a great Jedi. What is your name youngling the Jedi master asked I replied my name is Caruso. I am copra anent one of the Jedi's said, she was human, with red hair, pale skin, probably 5'9 but she asked me would I like to become a Jedi I replied saying yes cheerfully. All the masters agreed with Master Copra. But you are not a full fledge jedi you have to go through the jedi trials to become a jedi knight you're just a padawan, you must go through nine steps of trial: teamwork, isolation, fear, anger, betrayal, focus, instinct, forgiveness, protection master Copra told me.

Ok but not to be rude but who is my master? I asked, im your master a voice behind me said I turned around and it was a female human, she has long black hair, peach / pale skin tone and black eyes. Ah yes master Minna rose will be your teacher, and your training and trails start today padawan but remember all the jedis will be observing you said master Copra. Errai told me may the force be with you on your trails, I replied back with the same thing and thanked her for saving me she smiled and dismissed me. I walked back to the elevator with Master Rose, she told me to go look around the jedi temple then she gave me a hologram she said I'll call you if we have a mission – oh one more thing this key is for your room. I got the key and went into the elevator and pressed the 1st floor, when I arrived i started looking around. I was still shocked that Im in the jedi temple this is insane.

Back on earth jedis was just in a movie called star wars and im actually one now, well padawan but I started walking and I found a huge room and it was filled with books hundreds of them, a humanoid robot came up to me and said welcome to the jedi library. i walked to the bookshelf looking at what I can read and I found a book called the way of the jedi, I picked it up and walked over to a table , sat down and started reading, the first page had bold letters saying the Jedi code. It said there is no emotion, there is peace, there is no ignorance, there is knowledge, there is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony, there is no death, there is the Force. I continued on reading the book understanding more about the Jedi ways.

When I finished the book it seemed pretty late out so I put the book back and decided to find my room, while I was looking for my room I pulled out my hologram to see if I have any messages from master Rose… nothing, oh well. I started heading in the direction of the rooms, I finally found my room I open up the door and walk inside. It wasn't bad just a normal room with a bed, bathroom, closet, a tv and a window. The view from the window looked out upon the city. i strip down putting my close up in the closet and put my lightsaber on the nightstand next to my bed. I climbed into bed, I know I have a lot of training to go through tomorrow and I started slowly closing my eyes.


	3. the new jedi Chapter 3

Draft chapter 3

I could hear people crying, and explosions, I see clips of different scenarios I feel a bad presents I started hearing a beeping Nosie. I open up my eyes and I'm in my bed guess it was a dream I said, I turn over to the hologram and its master rose calling me i answer the call, she tells me to head over to the communication center we have are first mission. I get cleaned up and I put on new robes which are black and grey, put my belt on got my lightsaber and headed out. While I was walking to my destination I was disturbed by my dream I had wondering what did it mean, I arrived at the communication center I see master rose, couple of troopers and some unknown person. She said we are heading out to Cato Neimoidia the empire captured 2 jedi knights and a commander, I asked who is this that's right next to me. He says in a sly robotic voice my name is Xamin I'm a bounty hunter and an assassin, average height his armor looks similar to jango fetts but his color is different its maroon red and silver.

We all headed out of the center, and starting walking to where the starships are at. While we were walking master rose gave me a braid I ask what is this for, she replied every Padawan has it, you put it on the back of your neck where your hair is at. So I did, we arrived at the docks where the starships are at, we head to a ship called Yt-2660. We all go inside, Xamin and his two members sit down in the chairs while I walk into the cockpit with master rose. She sets the destination for Cato, we lift of the ground and started heading out the atmosphere. My master and I started talking she wanted to know a little bit about myself I told her I'm from planet earth im 19 my skin tone is brown color, small afro, human of course. She started telling me about the ways of the jedi order I kind of already knew what she was telling me because of the book I read last night. But then she told me to go in the lounge and meditate and try to pick this metal ball up with the force. I do as she says, I see Xamin cleaning his knives, I sat down in the middle of the lounge area, next I place the ball in front of me then I started to relax and closed my eyes.

I started feeling a familiar present, I slowly lifted my hand up it felt like I had the ball in my hand when I opened my eyes the ball was levitating. It was amazing I got up with the ball still in the air I should master rose with excitement saying look look. She said you are strong with the force for a young age. The ship started to shake I looked up and we had arrived on the planet where Cato Neimoidia is at, the place is beautiful why would the empire attack here I wondered. Master rose landed the ship, she told everyone get ready we might run into sith lords. I said sith lords I'm only a padawan!? I can't take on them there to strong. Rose replied with a calming voice don't worry ill protect and don't forget to trust in the force it will make you stronger. We left the ship and we see human shape droid waiting for us rose confronts the droid asking where are the prisoners. The droid told us to go to the mayor of the palace, he will tell you what happened. Rose told the other soldiers to wait at the ship, We walk towards the palace and when we arrived the people we came to save were dead including the mayor but someone was behind them a figure that was wearing dark black robes and a hood, I could feel his hate and terror. He turned around slowly facing us, he was wearing a mask, he chuckled and said look what we have here, another Jedi and her apprentice.

He pulls out his lightsaber *Pssshhew* bright red he slowly walks toward us, my master told us to get ready we both pull out are lightsabers, Xamin pulls out his two blasters. Xamin starts shooting the sith, but all he did was deflect it back. He forced pushed xamin into a wall knocking him out then master rose attacked the sith, it looked like they were evenly matched both blocking the attacks. I didn't know what to do I was slightly scared but I remembered what rose told me, trust the force let it guide you. I closed my eyes, I inhaled then exhaled, I dashed over to aid my master both synchronized attacks. Then he jumps back getting distance from us then lighting came from his hands master rose blocked it but it was too much and it zapped her, I ran to her to check if she was ok but she unconscious. Xamin came to I told him to take her to the ship and he asked what about you, I told him I'll be right behind you I will give you cover. The hooded sith laughs and says oh the padawan is going to fight me how brave, I said no I'm going to destroy for what you did. Are lightsabers clash the hooded sith says yes release the anger I can feel it GIVE IN! I dodge his first strike and started backing up, I know I'm no match for him I said to myself I need to get distances, so I focused and force pushed him but he did the same. I started getting pushed back slowly, he yells out you don't know the power of the dark side. I give all my might and pushed him back into a wall, I looked at my hands and said whoa I did it. I ran out of the palace towards the ship to get out of here, Xamin waved saying hurry up. I get into the ship Xamin and I are in the cockpit getting ready to lift off. I asked Xamin where is my master he told me she's in the med room, we take off into space and then went into hyper drive back to Coruscant.

I looked at my hands they were still shaky but I pulled myself back together, I contacted the council Errai appeared. I told her everything that happened she said come to the Council Chamber to speak with the others. We arrived in a flash at Coruscant, Xamin lands the ship. I jump out and tell Xamin to take master rose to the medic center, I bolt to the council chamber. When I got inside master Errai was there but the other eleven were missing, then seconds later the appeared in hologram form the asked what happen I told them it was a trap my master and I ran into a sith lord.

I gave them the description on what he wore but of the members said that sounds like Zareth arson one of the sith assassins. They asked me if my master is alright and I said yes she just unconscious from when she got zapped but she's in the medic room now, well you showed great courage fighting a sith Errai said. You can go now get some rest or check on your master one of the council members said. I walked out and went to the training room, I need to get stronger if I want to take down a Sith lord. Four months have pasted I've been trained by master rose, doing missions , and making friends around the temple.


	4. Chapter 4 5

Draft chapter 4

I was called into the council room, I looked at the time saying to myself it's pretty late to be called. I walk inside seeing rose and the other members I asked what is going on. One of the members replied kneel down, I do as he says. Each one talks about the Jedi ways, I was trying to figure out why they are telling me. Then master Earri told me to stand up she said "you are no longer a padawan you completed your trails, you have achieved the rank has a Jedi knight". I looked around they all congratulated me and they dismissed me, I walked out with rose and she was telling me how we should celebrate and then I saw Xamin. "I heard the good news "Xamin said, we all headed out to eat celebrating my rank we had a good time at the restaurant. We all headed home tired and full, the next day I get a call from Xamin saying he needs my help. I get dressed and I put on my black robes and headed to where Xamin is, he was standing with some girl, Xamin says "perfect we got are team" he introduces me to his friend she's average height, short black hair that fades blue, with tannish skin, she looks like my age but young and she is a human, her name is moose. She tells us theirs a war happening in Utapau with the empire and the Jedi order, now the council told me to make a special task force to take down general Pak.

We headed out to Xamins starship he says in awe "doesn't she look beautiful" it kind of looks like the Millennium Falcon I said in my head, I'm not getting in this piece of junk moose said. I laughed and said come on its not that bad, I get inside and so does moose. Xamin sets the coordinates to Utapau then takes off , I sit down next to moose asking what does she do, she replies same thing like Xamin but im better and far more skilled. "I heard that" Xamin yelled out, I chuckled she began to ask me what was it like to become a Jedi and fighting a sith, I told her it's kind of scary fighting a sith. But being a Jed- we got trouble Xamin yelled out, we both rush to see what's going on, theirs fighters. You guys get to the turrets Xamin. I get on one turret and so does moose, we start flying towards the planet fighting are way through. I fire at one of the Starfighters but it dodged, Xamin says keep firing we just need to get to the battlefield.

I timed it right and fired at one of the starships and I got one, I yelled out I got one I got one! Moose laughs, ok landing the ship Xamin said. I quickly got out of the ship, I could see the fighter flying around so I force grabbed the Starfighter and crushed it. You really are a strong Jedi moose said in awe, we rush to the battlefield, and we met up with one of the general while staying in cover. Glad you're here Jedi we've never encounter such powerful troopers before. I asked what do you mean, he said look up, I did what he said I looked over and i see all black troopers with red lens, shooting the white clone troopers. I got back in cover, Xamin asks where general Pak is, he told us you see that big platform above us way up at the top He's up there.

I turn to Xamin and moose, I told them lets help them clear this area and move up, they both agreed. I turn on my lightsaber, Xamin brings out his dual blasters and moose brings out her sniper and puts on her helmet. I'll give you over from back her moose said. Both Xamin and I run towards the battle helping are comrades, I take down about 4 black troopers and blocking there shots, Xamins takes down 4 troopers as well. We started pushing the troopers back and I'm slashing every trooper that gets in my way. Finally we cleared the area we move up to the next level but there were so many troopers, then out of now where more reinforcements from the ships annihilated all the black troopers. The general told us go kill Pak we will take on the rest, we run to the plate form where Pak is, we started sneaking when we got close to where he is. I peeked first looking around I could see Pak and other council members through the door, Xamin and moose setup to their spot to drop down from. I could sense something bad but I couldn't figure it out, Xamin says he's ready in the mic so did moose.

I walk through the door with my lightsaber on I said with a smile "oh no am I late to the party" they all started to panic and they ran away except Pak. (Pak looked like a normal trooper but silver and a lot bigger and taller with a black cape that had the empire symbol on it) I've come to take you down Pak, oh really ha ha body guard he yelled out. Then a person appeared out the shadows. His robes grey and were torn, dirty, he had a hood over his head and his mouth was cover with a grey scarf. I got into my stances ready for he's attack, he pulls out his lightsaber and turns it on but it wasn't red it was orange. We both dash in front of each other, are blades colliding fighting back and forth, he kept blocking my attacks he was fast but then Pak jumps off the platform then moose and Xamin jumped down, I told them to get Pak ill handle this. They ran after him, I asked the mystery guy are you a sith. He says I'm not a sith nor with the Jedi order I follow my own code I am one with the force and I will bring balance …I am the grey Jedi.

Chapter 5 the child prophecy

I know who you are, you came from a planet far far in the depth of the universe and planet called earth he said. The force is strong with you, you are the child the prophecy talked about you will bring peace to the war or you help it he said then he jumped off the plat form and into his Starfighter and flew off. I jumped off to the lower floor to help out xamin and moose, but the general was already dead, what took you so long moose asked I told her nothing he got away as well. Should we go after him xamin said no lets go home were done here I replied, we headed back to the base of the republic the general thanked us and we head back home to the jedi temple.


End file.
